Tasuki's Fangs
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Tasuki tries to talk to Miaka after nearly raping her in OVA2 and gets a response that he definitely didn't expect. Chap4; So exactly what IS wrong with Tasuki? Well, at least he's happy again... But why did Chichiri lie to him, and what about? ON HIATUS.
1. Lunchtime!

Disclaimer: OK, I'm getting sick of saying this and it's only my third story! I can't imagine what it would be like for you people who have written like 56 or whatever!

Broken Record Broken Record Broken Record Broken Record Broken Record Broken Record...Well, -claps hands together- for those of you morons who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI.

Spoilers for OVA2

Again, this one takes place after the second OVA (because I don't like Tasuki's look or the fact that Chichiri is 34 in OVA 3)

Rated PG13 for -as I like to call it- TasukiTalk and some _other stuff _:o (only references)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's tha only girl- no, the only woman I ever loved. I always knew I would have no chance at all with her. _

The corner's of Tasuki's mouth lifted into a tiny smile.

_Boy, I was such a baka. I can't believe I believed that shit I told my self everyday. If I'm gonna go through with this, I need to be more- eh, what's tha word...wait fer it...got it -positive, about myself._

Tasuki was walking through the forest with his arms crossed behind his head. He was going to go see Miaka, to see if she would still accept him after -well, you know-

_O' course I still gots a chance. After all, I was under a spell when I tried to rape- _He shivered at this thought -_her. She knows that, I think. I hope. Besides, I haven't gotten a reaction to tha whole 'I love you, please love me back' crap. But it's all true, I guess. That's what I'm goin' ta go do right now, in fact. Ta tell her I love her and I hope she c'n love me back. I guess. Oh, heh, so lost in my thoughts -whoah, that sounded weird- that I almost walked right past her._

He had found her, sitting by a tree and a -creek- eating. There was so much food it would've taken a normal person more than an hour to finish, but knowing Miaka, it had probably only taken about 5 minutes, and she was still going.

Tasuki just stood there and watched her for a while, gaining the courage to go up and talk to her.

_No No No No No! She can't leave yet! Emergency operation FOODFORMIAKA engage! Whoah, that sounded just plain cool. _

Tasuki pulled a bag of meat buns out of nowhere, and walked up to Miaka, who was getting ready to leave her spot.

"Mind if I join ya?" Tasuki asked, flashing his Oh so Sexy fangs in a friendly smile.

"Oh. Sorry, but I was just finishing up and- " She started, untill she saw Tasuki yawn playfully then hold up the sack of meat buns. As you may have guessed, she was druling.

"-Ahem- but there is always room for one meat- uh, I mean, more," She said, giving Tasuki a peace sign.

Tasuki let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress's notes:**

**I will continue if I get five reviews saying I should, and they all have to be from DIFFERENT PEOPLE (hehe, or not ) **

**Just let me know what you think**

**-shelby-**


	2. One Very Pissed Off Bandit

diclaimer-i dont own fushigi yuugi

i know i said i wasnt gonna update unless i got five, but then i just figured SCREW THAT cuz nobody was reviewin cept three peeps so ya

--------------------

Tasuki walked over and sat next to Miaka, who then go up and sat on a nearby boulder.

"It's ok ta sit by me, I'm not under a spell er anythin'."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. I won't do anythin'. Cept eat. An' talk. Eat an' talk. I swear."

"Well, I-I don't know. You freaked me out. Pretty bad too." Miaka started eating a meat bun that she had taken from the sack. "No offense or anything, it's just that-well, you tried to rape me Tasuki. Not to mention you smacked Tamahome in the stomache in the forest and then tried to kill him right in front of me."

"I was under a spell!"

"Well, yeah, but-" She was cut off by a _very _pissed off bandit.

"Ya know what? Forget it. I dunno why I came here in tha first place." With that he picked up the sack of meat buns and threw it by her feet. "Enjoy," He said, right before he walked away.

"Tasuki-wait!"

Tasuki, still walking away, held up a hand to silence her without even looking back. _I knew it! I knew I had no chance! I knew she hated me! Why did I let this happen?_ He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run, to destroy things. But he couldn't, because he was still within sight of Miaka, who just sat on her little rock and stared at his back. He wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of her, but yet a single tear flow freely from his eye as he walked away.

_Great going. Now he hates you, _Miaka thought as soon as he was out of sight. While he was walking away, she could've sworn she had seen a tear fall from his cheek. She had denied it, though. _Wait-was that...? No, it's not possible. Tasuki hardly ever cries. It must have just been dust, _she had told herself. She hoped that when she got back to the palace, everything would be normal, he would realize that he was in the wrong for walking out on her like that, and he would apologize. _But he's not wrong-he's right. Although can he really blame me for thinking he may be under a spell? No, he can't. It's not my fault he tried to rape me. He's just like Nakago. And Suboshi and Tomo. _But a tiny voice in her head told her, _except he's your friend. _Miaka hung her head in shame for even comparing Tasuki to Nakago, Suboshi _and_ Tomo. _Oh yeah. _She just sat there and thought for a little while.

"Miaka! Dinner!" She heard her beloved Tamahome calling her.

"Coming!" She shouted in reply. Looking up, she noticed that the sky was getting dark. _How long have I been out here? _She wondered. It had been about noon when she came out for lunch, _And now, I'm guessing it's about 6:30._ (-She has to estimate cuz there are no clocks in ancient China, duh.-) She stood up and ran back to the palace.

About ten minutes later, when everybody was sitting down to the everyday-occuring feast, Miaka noticed that something was wrong. "Where's Tasuki?" She whispered to Nuriko, who was sitting next to her. "In his room, I think," The man whispered back, taking some chicken and putting it on his plate. "He came home a while ago, then went straight to his room. He hasn't come out since. I'm a little worried, to tell you the truth. He didn't even say anything to anybody-oh, arigatou," He said to the servant who handed him a bowl of rice. "Well, anyway, when he came in, he had blood on the side of his hand, and he didn't say anything at all, even though both Chichiri and I asked him what was wrong and why he was bleeding. He just walked right past us without even looking. And it looked kinda like he had been crying, because his eyes were a little red and his cheeks were shiny, but it could've just been the light, I guess I didn't really think about it much. I wonder if he got into a fight..?" Nuriko was mainly whispering to himself now.

"What are you two ladies gossiping about today?" Asked a smiling Tamahome, earning himself, as Hotohori called it, 'A new Tamahome imprint in the wall, right next to all the others'.

Tasuki layed in his bed, staring at the ceiling, silently crying, just like he had been for quite some time. _Why don't anyone come an' check up on me? Doesn't anyone care 'bout me anymore? Does everyone hate me now? I bet Miaka already told everyone what happened. Or maybe nobody asked. Maybe nobody even noticed that I'm gone. _He didn't try to stop himself from thinking any of these thoughts, for when he stopped himself from thinking about whether or not Miaka hated him, Tasuki got his hopes up, then got his heart broken.

After dinner, Nuriko debated on whether or not he should check up on Tasuki. He finally came to the conclusion to go into the kitchen and get some of the leftover food before the maids threw it away. Then he would take it to Tasuki and, well, he was just make it up as he went along from there. So, he went into the kitchen and, very politely, asked the maids for the leftover food. There was only slightly more than one plate of food left, they had said, and (being the wonderful person Nuriko is) he said that it would be plenty and then gave them a tip (he he).

When he reached Tasuki's door, he hesitated for a second. _Am I really going to do this? Yes, I am. _With that, he reached for the doorknob, only to find it locked. "Uh, Tasuki? Are you in there? You, uh, you missed dinner, so I brought you some food. Umm, there's not much left though because Miaka ate most of it..."

"HEY!" Miaka popped her head out of her room. "There were 6 other people eating, don't blame me!" She went back in her room and closed her door.

Nuriko stared for a moment, then gradually turned back to face Tasuki's unopened door. "Oookaaay...Well, can I come in? Are you even in there or am I just standing out here talking to your door? Are you going to answer me? Any of my questions?"

A small, cracked voice came from inside the room, "Please, just go away. I need to be alone right now."

Nuriko, clearly hurt by this, asked, "Are you sure? Do you need to talk? Please let me in, Tasuki."

"NO! I SAID GO AWAY, SO FUCK OFF! WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN MY PRIV'T LIFE IS MY BUISNESS AND MY BUISNESS ONLY!"

Nuriko, even more hurt by Tasuki screaming at him, not so much by the profanity, hung his head and turned to walk away. "Go-gomen, Tasuki, but if you change your mind, you know where my room is. I'm gonna leave the food right here by the door, incase you decide to eat."

"Ar-arigatou, Nuriko." Tasuki's voice was once again small and cracked.

Inside the room, Tasuki was, infact, starving. He also felt bad, screaming at Nuriko like that. After all, Nuriko had been the only one to come and check up on him, and not only that, but he brought for the pitiful bandit. _Look at me, I must seem pathetic. _He covered his face with his hands. _I've been sittin' here half tha day poutin' an' cryin'. I been layin' here hopin' one of em would come ta check up on me, an' when one of em finally did, I told 'im ta leave an' them cursed 'im out! He was tha only one that didn't hate me an' now he probably hates me too! I hate my life...I'm so pathetic..._ He cried some more.

In the hallway, walking to his bedroom, worried about Tasuki, Chichiri bumped into Nuriko, who seemed to be doing the exact same as himself.

"Gomen no da."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Something wrong no da?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Daa...you want to talk about it no da?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Nuriko no da?"

"Mmmhmm..."

Desprate times call for extreme measures. "Your foot's on fire."

"Mmmh-NANI!"

"Ok, we're gonna try this again. Is something wrong no da?"

"Yes Chichiri," Nuriko said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it no da?"

"Not particularly, but I will anyway."

"What is bothering you, Nuriko no da?"

"I'm worried about Tasuki. In case you haven't heard, I got cussed out and yelled at to leave."

"Yes, I believe I heard that no da. Well, at least I heard Tasuki yelling some stuff that should probably not be repeated no da."

"Will you help me?"

"Pardon?"

"Will you help me try to figure out what is up with Tasuki?"

Chichiri smiled, "Gladly. Where should we start? Would you like to teleport into his room or try to coax him into letting you in no da?"

"Well, we could try to coax him in again, but if that doesn't work, then we could teleport."

"Sounds good to me no da," The monk bounced down the hall to Tasuki's doorway. "Taaassukiiiii, will you please let us in no da?"

"Pretty please? We really want to help. Truly and honestly," Nuriko was on his knees at the door, untill Chichiri suddenly spun around, and, much to Nuriko's dismay, knocked the purple-haired man face-first into the plate he had left behind for Tasuki. Getting up, Nuriko wiped all the food off of his face in one swift move, then glared at the monk. "What the hell was that for?"

"Gomen, Nuriko, but-" Chichiri took off his mask, then started to whisper, "Whatever is wrong with Tasuki has nothing to do with magic, but it is very bad, he's crying no da."


	3. Helpin' Yer Friends Deal With Depression

disclaimer: see ch1

ok, most likely this is gonna be the last one i write for a while, with the exception of 1 or 2, out of any of my stories, at least untill im done unpacking and setting up my computers, but when im done i will update, cuz I have become connected to these stories and i don't know why :)

--------------

"Well, if you're not going to let us in, then you leave us no choice," Shouted Nuriko, hoping it would reach the man hiding on the other side of the door.

The purple-haired seishi turned to his friend Chichiri and whispered, "Ready?"

"Ready no da," Came the reply.

Nuriko closed his eyes and braced himself, for when he opened his eyes he would, hopefully, be on the other side of the doorway. When he did open his eyes, it took him a while to get used to the overwhelming darkness that lay before him, but he had reached his goal, the two men were in the room of their seishi companion. While Chichiri stood still, Nuriko walked across the room to his friend's bed.

"Tasuki, what's wrong? You've been in your room ever since you came home after lunch, and even then you didn't look at anybody, let alone talk to us. Your hand was covered in blood. Will you please tell us _anything_?" Nuriko gently coaxed.

"What tha-how did ya get in here?" Tasuki completely ignored his friend's questioning.

"With my help no da. Are you going to answer him or are we just going to stand here and stare at eachother no da?" Came Chichiri's voice from a far corner.

The bandit hesitated, not sure if he should answer or not. He spoke quietly, "Be-because, she broke my heart again. I-I tried ta talk with 'er. Tried ta-ta make things right between us, but she still rejected me. Still treated my like I was crazy. Like I was gonna hurt 'er."

Feeling bad for Tasuki, Nuriko leaned in and hugged his friend. Whispering, he comforted the bandit, "It's gonna be ok. Everything will be alright."

The purple haired seishi heard a soft, muffled question, "Ya promise?"

Lifting Tasuki up gently, but still holding onto his shoulders, Nuriko allowed his own violet eyes to pierce through his companion's crimson.

"I promise."

---------------

The next morning, everyone was relieved to see Tasuki out of his room. Although he didn't say anything at all, they were still glad that he remained at the palace and had not run away, perhaps even died. Nobody talked to him, other than Nuriko and Chichiri, for fear of what he might, or might not, say. This only discouraged him more, _Ok, so I was half-right. Not everybody hates me, just everybody that's not Nuriko or Chichiri. If they just talk ta me, I would talk back._ Tasuki walked up to Nuriko and asked, "Nuriko, will ya do me a small favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Tasuki held up his bloodied hand and showed a sad smile, "Could ya ask Mitsukake for some bandages? I would myself but I'm not talkin' ta anyone unless they talk ta me first. Just cuz of weird self-esteem issues," The bandit assured his concerned friend, who then relaxed his features and said, "Sure, I'd be glad to help. Just give me a minute, ok?" With that Nuriko stood up and jogged off to Mitsukake's study.

While he was waiting, Tasuki sat down in the chair next to the one Nuriko had been sitting in and picked up a nearby scroll. "Helpin' yer friends deal with depression. Jeez," He rolled his eyes as he set the scroll back down, to pick up another one. "Kickin' ass. He's reading 'Helpin' yer friends deal with depression' an' 'Kickin' ass'," He laughed at this. Tasuki just sat there and read the scroll called 'Kickin' Ass' untill Nuriko got back.

"Here, he told me how to use them too, so I'll put them on for you," Nuriko said, jogging back down the hallway. Tasuki quickly put the scroll down and said, "Oh, ok, thanks."

While Nuriko was bandaging his hand, Tasuki quietly said, "Um, Nuriko, 'bout last night, Gomen fer bein' such a baby. I just wasn't myself, an' I felt like I really needed someone ta talk ta, so...thanks fer comin' in. An' also, Gomen for yellin' at ya like I did too."

"Hey, it's ok. You had a reason for acting like you did. But, would you mind telling me why your hand has this huge cut?"

"Uh, sure."

Nuriko finsihed bandaging Tasuki's hand and sat back in his chair.

"Well, actually, it would make more sense if I told ya tha whole story," So the bandit told his friend basically everything in chapter 1 and the beginning of chapter 2. "So as soon as I was out of sight, I just started runnin' just ta run, cuz that's what I do best, is run. It just helps clear my head..." Nuriko decided this was not the time to make jokes about how easy that must've been for him, "...After 'bout 5 minutes I had no idea where I was, an' at tha time I just didn't really care what happened ta me. But then I recognized where I was, cuz I been there ta steal before, cuz they used ta be really rich an' all..." Tasuki noticed Nuriko's confused glance, "I was on Mt. Zinsharu bandit turf, an' they got real pissed cuz Reikaku bandits an' Zinsharu bandits er enemies, always tryin' ta steal eachothers' stuff. An' they're always pissed at us cuz everytime they try an' steal from us they get beat real bad, an' everytime we try ta steal from 'em we usually make it without 'em even noticin' 'till after we leave. An' then a few of 'em was walkin' 'round an' recognized me as tha leader of tha Reikaku bandits, an' I was alone an' I didn't have my tessen or my usual armor, but they called fer backup an' so I had ta fight 'em with only my bare hands, which isn't so bad cuz even Nakago himself said I was equal ta Tamahome in martial arts even without my weapon, an' since I was a bandit I had to know how ta use swords an' bows an' arrows real well, but I didn't have any of those either. It just hurt a little more than normal an' it took a little longer too. I took a body count an' there was 27," Tasuki smiled proudly. Nuriko just patiently listened, "An' then when I was tryin' ta leave, tha guy that was second in command found me an' took me on, an' then a few more Zinsharu bandits showed up too, so I tried ta take tha second in command guy on first, ta save tha other guys fer later, but when I was tryin' ta punch tha second in command guy with tha side of my fist he threw up his sword real quick an' cut my hand like that-" He held up his bandaged hand for dramatic effect, "So while he had 'is sword up defendin' himself I grabbed it with my other hand an', well, I cut tha bastard's head off then put 'is sword back by 'im. But tha other guys that I saved fer later ran back after they saw me kill tha dude an' tha other 27 guys with my hands an' then I walked in an' threatened that wimp of a leader of theirs an' told him that if he didn't send one of his men ta bring me back ta tha palace then I would kill 'im right then an' there an' he said only one guy knew where tha palace was an' he would gladly send him with me. So tha guy brought me here but I killed him cuz he was tha only one that knew where tha palace was cuz they're all morons an' so they couldn't get their allies ta come attack here or somethin'. An' so I came inside an' I went ta my room an' started bein' all pathetic, I guess," Tasuki took a deep breath and then both men realized that Mitsukake was standing right in the hallway, listening to the story.

"Oh, Mitsukake, how long have you been standing there?" Nuriko asked.

The large man shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly, "Long enough to hear the whole story. I just came to bring you some ointment to help clean out the wound. I hadn't known the bandages were for Tasuki, I assumed they were for you, Nuriko." Mitsukake walked over to Tasuki and handed him a small container and a roll of fresh bandages, making sure not to make eye contact. "Every night, before you go to bed, take off your bandages and put on the ointment and new ones, otherwise it'll get infected," He said before he turned and walked away.

"Uh, thanks!" Tasuki shouted to Mitsukake, who was now walking back to his study. "I don't get it. Nuriko?"

"Hai?"

"Be honest, does everybody cept you an' Chiri hate me?"

"Of course not, why would you think that? Nobody hates you, Tasuki."

"Well then howcome nobody talks ta me 'cept you an' Chiri?"

"I don't know, but I know it's not because they _hate _you. I think they can sense your unhappiness, is all," Nuriko kindly explained.

"Oh," Tasuki said sadly, "Well, if I was one of 'em instead an' one of 'em was me, I'd hate me, I think," Tasuki stuck his nose up. "I don't deserve friends. Everyone should hate me."

"Oh, Tasuki. Stop being such a drama queen. Nobody doesn't deserve friends. _Especially_ when they were under a spell the only time they did something wrong. You couldn't help it-"

"But that's just it! Even if I could've stopped anytime I wanted, if Tamahome had never shown up I probably would've still gone an' done it an' I probably would've enjoyed every second of it!"

"Tasuki, you know that's not true," Nuriko put a comforting hand on Tasuki's shoulder.

Tasuki pushed his friend's hand off and stood up. "Yes it is. Because I loved 'er too, an' Tamahome didn't deserve 'er. He always made 'er cry. I wanted ta make 'er forget 'bout him, cuz I could've made 'er happy!" He yelled, oblivious to the fact that for the past few minutes he had been yelling so loud, everyone in the palace heard him.

Now Nuriko jumped up too, rage showing in his eyes. "Well what do you want me to say? Do you want me to agree with you? To say you're so horrible that you don't _deserve _to have _anybody _at all like you? Do you want me to hurt you? To kill you? Well answer this, if you're so sure you would've done that and liked it, why haven't you done it since? You're strong enough that you could just waltz right into her room and do it right now. Why is Tamahome still alive and healthy? You're strong enough to just go find him and kill him whenever you feel like it and you know it! Why did you stop yourself when you were about to kill Tamahome once and for all? Why did you stop yourself when you could've had her?" Nuriko screamed back. Tasuki sat back down in his chair and put his head in his hands. Nuriko did the same. Running his hand through his hair, Tasuki calmly said, "Yer right. Yer absolutley right."

"I know. That's why I said that stuff," Nuriko turned to face Tasuki, "Tasuki, nobody hates you, and I'm not just saying that."

After a few minutes, Tasuki spoke again, "Thanks. Fer gettin' me back in line. Gomen, I don't know what keeps comin' over me. Maybe Miaka was right. Maybe I _am _still under a spell."

"Well," Nuriko said, standing up and dusting himself off. "Only one way to find out," he said, reaching his hand out for Tasuki to grab onto.

Tasuki smiled and grabbed on.

--------------------------

Author lady's notes.

NOTHING IN THIS IS SHOUNEN AI/YAOI

just strong friendship

just so you know

personally, my favorite scene so far is the first one on this chapter, I just think its so kawaii


	4. Lies

**I AM BACK!!!!!! BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK!!! I am SO SOO SOOO sorry for not updating this in forever, especially because we had gotten settled into our new house less than a month after I last updated (JULY) and I am just SOO sorry! I recently resolved not to update ANY other stories untill I update this one! I haven't had writer's block, I just have a really really bad procrastination problem. Anyway, enough drabble, you guys have waited for this update long enough. Still, though, there is one benefit to my taking forever to update this story though updating literally every other story- My writing has improved. YAY! **

----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the palace, about two rooms away from where Tasuki and Nuriko had had their shouting match, Miaka and Tamahome sat cuddled together in a corner and speaking in hushed tones. Tamahome gently pecked his beloved on the forehead, causing a giggle from her.

The man-bitch hurriedly shushed his lover as Nuriko popped his head into the dim room. "Hel-lo?" The purple haired seishi said, then entered the room entirely. Miaka and Tamahome sat still in the corner, making no noise.

"Anybody in here?" Still nothing. "Strange...I thought I heard Miaka." He shrugged. "Oh well. 'Kay, you can come in now!" The seishi whispered somewhat loudly to the man standing against the wall outside the doorframe, grabbing his arm and yanking him in anyway.

"Kuso!" Tasuki shrieked, pulling back. "I c'n fuckin' walk by myself!"

"Shut up!" Nuriko hissed in reply. "Learn how to use your _indoor_ voice! If you don't want anyone to see you, you can't draw attention to yourself!"

Miaka caught her breath at the sight of Tasuki, and Tamahome wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Okay," Nuriko gave his friend a slight shove. "You know how to get to Chichiri's room from here. Tell him I'll be there in a sec, alright?"

The bandit mumbled something and left the room from another door.

When he was sure that he was out of earshot, Nuriko smirked and strolled over to the corner where the couple sat. "Tryin' to hide from me, eh?" He asked Tamahome, crouching down so that he was eye level with the man.

"No," The blue haired seishi replied.

"Oh? Then who?" There was a long silence, and Nuriko realized the answer. "From Tasuki?" He asked tenderly. "Why?"

Tamahome glared sharply. "Are you kidding? You do realize that probably everybody heard you guys' little argument earlier, right?"

Nuriko could feel his face pale, but he remained silent.

"I mean, what if you were right? What if he just decides to walk in and...and...I mean..."

He bit his lower lip and stood up, patting Tamahome on the head. He turned and walked to the door, but before he left he smiled slightly and looked back at the two.

"He won't," He spoke with confidence, but his mind was going astray. _I hope._

-----------------------------------------------Inside Chichiri's Room-----------------------------------------------

Chichiri looked up as Tasuki entered the room.

"Hai no da?" The monk asked, as it was obvious that he wanted something.

"Erm...Nuriko'll be here in a sec..." He rubbed the back of his head akwardly and had a seat on the bed.

"So...," Chichiri said, but left it at that.

"So..." The bandit replied.

"Yeah..."

When Nuriko walked in smiling after what seemed like forever, both men jumped.

"Okay then! Well...here we are, Chichiri...But I don't really know how to say this..." He walked over to Chichiri and spoke quietly. "Tasuki thinks he might be under some kind of spell, and I didn't want to argue with him anymore, so I brought him in here. Could you do, like, a magic-detecting spell or something?"

Chichiri looked up, a confused look on his face. "But didn't I already tell you-"

"Yes yes yes I know what you already told me! But he's really concerned and I don't want him to be all stressed out. I mean, surely _you_ heard us yelling earlier too, right?"

He sweatdropped. "Hai no da..."

"Well then you understand how upset he is?"

"Hai no da..."

"So will-"

"I get it! Suzaku..." Chichiri walked over to where Tasuki was sitting on the bed thinking. He crouched down so as to be eye level. "Feeling any better no da?"

Tasuki grinned. "A li'l."

"Uh-huh." The cyan haired seishi closed his eyes and told the bandit to do the same, then gently placed his hand on the latter's forehead. He started to mutter a spell, and almost immediatly the monk's eye snapped open and he tore his hand away. He turned his head and shot Nuriko a concerned look.

Tasuki opened his eyes. "Is everythin' okay?" He asked cautiously. Chichiri pasted on a big smile.

"Of course no da! No spells, no magic, no nothing! You're free to go no da."

The bandit grinned insanely, then stood up and shot out the door, screaming "Guess what? I'M OKAY!", clearly not caring if he drew attention to himself at all.

Chichiri stayed glue to his spot on the ground, while Nuriko closed the door and sat on the bed where Tasuki had been.

After a short akward silence, he spoke up.

"What's wrong with him?!" He asked frantically.

----------------------------------------------

**MEAN CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! oooh...I have no idea where this is heading. I wrote it as I went. Lettuce does weird things to people. (Yes, I ate lots of lettuce while I typed this. I get strange cravings sometimes, okay?) **

**Anyway, I promise it won't take half a year to update again, and once again, I am SOOOO sorry for the wait. **

**PWEEZ REVIEW!**


End file.
